


I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

by GlassRose



Series: Fluffy Avengers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fallout 3 - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop, adorableness, clint is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is trying to play a video game, but Steve and Bucky recognize the song from before they went to war. Dancing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The song can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE  
> It was a hit single by the Ink Spots in 1941. It's also the opening song to Fallout 3, a Bethesda Softworks video game set after a nuclear apocalypse.
> 
> I do not own the characters but as the author of the story I do not want this posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.

It's a quiet day in New York, all things considered. No supervillains are attacking, no government officials are trying to make any Avenger's life harder, and even Loki is behaving. Since he and Fandral rekindled an old romance, he's been strangely uninterested in mischief. Natasha thinks he's planning something big, but for now, all is quiet. Tony is in the lab with Bruce, working on the latest upgrade for Bucky's arm. Clint is sprawled on the floor in the lounge with a laptop, playing a video game. Bucky and Steve are snuggled together on the couch, talking in low tones that Clint could hear if he turned up his hearing aids, but frankly, he probably doesn't need an overload of adorableness right now. He's having fun navigating post-Apocalyptia anyway.

Clint pulls up the in-game Data menu and turns on Galaxy News Radio, the Washington, DC station. "Threeeee Dog!" the DJ chirps. "Listen up for an important public service announcement: Don't feed the Yao Guai. That is all. And now for some music." It's the damn opener song, and Bucky says, "Hey, I know that one. The Ink Spots."

Steve agrees. "You know, there's something I've wanted to do for eighty years and I never got the chance. But I can do it now."

Clint hears Steve, but there are Enclave soldiers to take out with Harkness's plasma rifle. He turns off Galaxy News Radio and gets to work.

"Hey," Steve protests. "Turn it back on."

Clint whines. "Aw, but, Fallout, oh, you're doing a cute thing, okay, hang on." He pauses the game and looks up. "Hey, JARVIS, could you play 'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire' by the Ink Spots?"

"Of course, sir." Immediately the song restarts, playing through the HD speakers in the lounge. Steve hauls Bucky up and into his arms, lacing his fingers with Bucky's metal ones, the other hand on Bucky's shoulder. Clint relocates to the armchair to give them space, but they don't take up much of the floor slow-dancing. They are, however, taking up the entire room because Steve is _singing_ to Bucky—and he's not half bad.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_  
_In my heart I have but one desire_  
_And that one is you: no other will do_

Maybe Clint should sing to Natasha sometime. They could have a moment like this. Bucky's face is lit up, and Clint wonders if he used to smile so much before HYDRA and the Soviets got to him. Clint does notice that most of the time Bucky doesn't relax enough to be happy when Steve's not around.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

Well, it figures two men from the '40s would know how to do romance proper.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

They probably don't even know Clint's here at this point. Steve stops singing and lets the next verse go, probably because talking along with it would sound pretty silly. Their foreheads are pressed together, and Clint is pretty sure he can hear them breathing in synch. Fucking supersoldiers. He's getting impatient to start his game again, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

The spoken verse ends and Steve sings along again.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

Damn, this song is repetitive. It has like eight lines. Clint tries not to tap his fingers impatiently. Given the way Barnes is beaming, he really can't begrudge them this. God knows the man deserves every speck of happiness he can get his hands on after the horror that has been his life.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

Aaaand that's the end. The nauseating—okay, adorable—couple smiles sweetly at each other, and Steve tips Bucky's head up for a slow, easy kiss. They seem to have an unspoken language figured out, because then they nod at each other and leave the lounge, still holding hands. Clint waits thirty seconds before saying, "You got all that, JARVIS?"

"Naturally, sir."

"Awesome. Can you post it to my tumblr? Just start when the song starts."

"Right away, sir."

The video post is captioned "Captain America and the Winter Soldier Slow Dance to the Ink Spots" because JARVIS is thorough. In five hours it has over 100,000 notes, mostly reblogs that say "holy shit I thought this was a joke or a cosplay BUT IT IS REAL CLICK PLAY CLICK PLAY" or "WHO POSTED THIS? THIS IS AMAZING OH MY GOD" or "if you don't watch this I'm so sad for you". John Green only says "huh". staff reblogs directly from Hawkeye's account with the caption "you saw it here first, folks".

And now, Clint is going to play Fallout 3, and god help anyone if they interrupt him again.


End file.
